


Crowley's Heaven

by Pavs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, Season/Series 12 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pavs/pseuds/Pavs
Summary: If there's a death that broke my heart it was his. So this is me, trying to be at peace with his death.





	Crowley's Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!
> 
> So this is my first time writing in English so I am a bit nervous.
> 
> This is also a oneshot (and a short one at that so sorry) about what I hope happened to Crowley when he died at the end of season twelve.
> 
> If you want other stories like this one feel free to review or pm me and I'll see what I can do. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Pavs.

When Crowley pushed the blade he felt pain. A pain that was running through him like liquid fire. He could see the light he saw every time one demon dies. But for him it was brighter...so much brighter. He screamed and almost stopped instantly for he couldn't hear his own voice. The pain stopped but everything was still so bright. He felt weird, like he didn't belong. But somehow he did. He froze on the spot. He felt...He looked around him as the light diminished and recognized Bobby's house. He stood there confused until he heard the sound of shattering glass. ''You Idjit!'' Bobby yelled at him before giving him a hug. Crowley found himself returning the embrace. ''thank you for saving my boys'' Bobby said and Crowley smiled. He was home at last.


End file.
